Holder of Disaster
Right off from the start, you should know that if you have the will and courage to do what is instructed in this text you are about to read, you will have to leave all your loved ones, all the persons you’ve ever met, all your acquaintances, family, or even pets, for if they are near you after you’ve done it, they’ll be in danger, extreme danger, and they will die, not probably, but surely, they will. Moving on. Some say that, in the debris that are the only remains that stayed after a nuclear reactor unexpectedly blew up after an unfortunate accident, in one of those abandoned buildings where you would expect only to find rats and things of that sort, hides a person. A person that some describe as just an old man, with dirty clothes, that seems like a simple person who didn’t have luck in his life and now walks around this place as a mere vagabond. With his long beard and a face that only makes him look wise, but doesn’t tell you anything about him. Him, is who you’ll be talking to. Don’t worry if you don’t talk Japanese, he has the power to speak every single language. But maybe I should stop calling it “him”. He is not a human, as least not as far as we know. He is a holder, an extraterrestrial being. He disguises as a man, waiting for someone to talk to him and take his place, so he can die and be replaced by the next worthy holder. If you don’t live in Japan this would mean having to travel by airplane to there, which would totally be a problem, but I repeat, I am not either asking you to do this, or making you do this, for I am merely posting this online in case someone wants to get this object. Object number 516 of 538. After all this backstory and repeating that I, and I’ll repeat it again, am not telling you to do this, because this could easily bring you great danger or even worst…death. I will proceed to tell you how to get this object. Around 3 O’ Clock AM, and you will have until the first rays of sunlight appear to do this, shall seek an abandoned building, and find the man I have described. Remember? Old man. Long beard. Dirty look. By the time you see him, he has already seen you. He knows everything about you, your name, your address, your friends’ names, all that you can think of, but you must ignore this and keep on with the process. He will call you by your name. And you will find your body nearing his without your orders, you will start moving slowly towards him until you are near him enough to see his face in full detail and so he can see yours. And by seeing yours, he will access every memory you can still remember, and even those you have locked down beneath that you don’t even want to remember. And after about a minute and a half in which he will only stare at you and you at him, motionless and unable to move, he will ask, in a very deep and guttural voice: “For what have you come to me, and what do you want?”, you will then ask him, in a firm voice, for if he senses fear in you, he will not qualify you worthy of the object: “Are you a holder?”, he will rise his eyebrows, look to the ground for a bit, as if thinking, and say “I am. But who do you think you are to ask such a question to me, a holder?”, you will have to gather all your courage and say “The next holder of the object 516. Disaster.”, He will then, right before your eyes, disappear. Don’t you dare panic or try to escape at this point. Because he will start chasing you, and even if you don’t see him, you will hear steps running towards you behind you. And he will catch you. You’ll then have to close your eyes. And as you do. You’ll feel you’ve fallen to the ground, but won’t feel any pain. As you stare into the black void that is now before you, you won’t open your eyes, you can’t, you just can’t. No one that ever did it survived, so don’t even try it. You will start hearing noises, at first nothing unusual, maybe the sound of tree leaves crushing, or people giggling. But as time goes on, you’ll start to recognize a faint scream that seems to be very far away. And it will start becoming louder, louder, and louder. To the point where you will feel blood coming out of your ears and nose, louder, and louder, and then, simply out of nowhere, it will stop. And you will feel awake, and in a completely white surface. You must know. You are not awake. It’s all a trap, and you can’t go with them, they’re illusions, fakes, masked demons… Who?, you may ask?. Your family. You will soon notice this white surface you are standing on, is a cloud. And right in front of you will appear all the persons you’ve ever loved that passed away, asking you and encouraging you to go with them. I repeat. You must not. Ever. Give to their pleads. Yes, pleads. Because they will soon start crying and screaming, telling you to go with them, some will even try to hug you, but will be unable as they will go through you, by this point, you will see a person in the distance, and as it gets closer, you will notice it’s God. God himself, will try to take you. Your family will all shut up as God passes right by them and stands in front of you and extends his hand. And will ask “Will you come?”. You will have to then build up all your courage and scream “NO!. THIS IS ALL A TRAP. I WON’T GO WITH NONE OF YOU.” All your family and the person who is supposed to be God will start screaming and their faces will turn ghoulish and demonic. And will all say “YOU. WILL. COME.”. You will then have to look into the opposite direction and run. Run like you’ve never ran. Run for your life. And you mustn’t look back. Your view will suddenly start fading out, you will feel weak, you’ll fall, and your view will all be black. If you’ve done all this right, you will wake up, feeling incredibly weak, it’ll be 7 O’ Clock AM, and you will be surrounded by all this people waiting for you to wake up, in the exact same place where you closed your eyes and fell, and all of them will help you up and will ask all kinds of questions. “Are you okay?” “Are you hurt?” “What happened?” “Do you feel okay?”. You shall search in you pockets. And you will find a small, black ball, with little white dots. You now possess the object 516. You are now the Holder of Disaster. This is one of 2538 objects from which 2000 were completely lost, and only 538 remain. They all should never, come together